


Did You Hear Oxygen Went on a Date with Potassium? It Went OK

by dorkysetters



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, kyou's in there for like a second, lots of dancing around each other rip, mostly iwaoi although matsuhana is strongly hinted at, some descriptions of how much iwa wants to kill a certain someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkysetters/pseuds/dorkysetters
Summary: The setter leans into Iwaizumi, placing the notebook in front of them on their lab table. He points to the corner of a page, and grins. “Isn’t it great, Iwa-chan. I can’t believe I remember how to do it.”Said corner is filled with a doodle of a cell, complete with tiny labeled parts. Oikawa has used some of his stupidly expensive pens to write “Organelles of the Cell” in bright, bubbly letters. Oikawa points to one part of the drawing in particular, and grins goofily. “The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell.”Iwaizumi has never missed a test tube more. He wonders if it’s possible to make an inanimate object your lab partner. Certainly it would contribute more, and talk less.----Oikawa and Iwaizumi are lab partners. Stupidly gay lab partners.





	Did You Hear Oxygen Went on a Date with Potassium? It Went OK

Day One

 

Test tubes are useful things. They hold chemicals, don’t crack when you hold them over fire for extended periods of time, and most likely make very good weapons.

 

Iwaizumi has spent the majority of the last few minutes of his life pondering the last characteristic especially. The chemistry lab is buzzing with activity; students fighting over who’s turn it was to use the triple beam balance, partners arguing over how much of a certain chemical to use, and the occasional cracking noise as someone inevitably drops a beaker.

 

He takes an empty test tube from a rack sitting on the table before him and holds it in his hands, considering it. It doesn’t look like much now, but maybe if it was broken? The glass is thick enough to do some damage. The only question left was who to use the newfound weapon on; himself or his lab partner.

 

“This will be the hardest lab you do all year. Any questions you ask me will dock five points off of your final grade.”

 

Before class had started, Iwaizumi had considered himself a pretty optimistic person. However, these words had killed all the hope inside of him, and made him question some life choices. First off, why had he ever befriended Oikawa Tooru? Secondly, why had he let the Oikawa in question convince him to take chemistry?

 

By some miracle, he had survived his other finals. He’d let himself feel safe. He should have known better. Their chemistry teacher, Yoshida, was known for his difficult labs, the most infamous of which being his final exam.

 

One week. No help. 40% of their final grade. Great.

 

Just as Iwaizumi is about to act on turning chemistry into a weapons making class, the lab partner in question cheerfully plucks the test tube out of his hands. “You’re not listening to me, Iwa-chan.”

 

Iwaizumi sighs. He had been so close to ending his suffering. He had come up with a new solution. Why die or get charged with the murder of the most adored brat in Aoba Johsai when he could just kill Yoshida instead? No one would blame him, surely.

 

“Iwa-chan. Now is not the time for daydreaming. I have something extremely important to show you.”

 

Iwaizumi starts to get annoyed, but sees the notebook Oikawa is holding earnestly in his hands. He perks up, and wonders how he could have ever considered murdering such a wonderful friend. “You figured it out?”

 

A few moments after his hopes for the future had been dashed, Iwaizumi had discovered the remains of more hope growing inside him. A few seconds after that, they had been crushed by the prompt flowing across the whiteboard in Yoshida’s annoyingly cute handwriting.

 

What. The. Fuck. He hadn’t even known half the words in the prompt, let alone how to solve the damn question. Great.

 

“What? Of course not.” Oikawa scrunches up his nose, as if Iwaizumi has just asked him to do the impossible. Which, in all fairness, he basically has. “I did something better. Look.”

 

The setter leans into Iwaizumi, placing the notebook in front of them on their lab table. He points to the corner of a page, and grins. “Isn’t it great, Iwa-chan. I can’t believe I remember how to do it.”

 

Said corner is filled with a doodle of a cell, complete with tiny labeled parts. Oikawa has used some of his stupidly expensive pens to write “Organelles of the Cell” in bright, bubbly letters. Oikawa points to one part of the drawing in particular, and grins goofily. “The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell.”

 

Iwaizumi has never missed a test tube more. He wonders if it’s possible to make an inanimate object your lab partner. Certainly it would contribute more, and talk less.

 

“This isn’t biology, dumbass.” He takes the notebook from the table, and grabs the pencil peeking out from behind Oikawa’s ear. What the fuck? When did Oikawa even put that there? It makes him do a tiny double-take. Why is that so cute? Fuck.

 

He shakes his head a little bit, re-focusing on the task at hand. He keeps the notebook close to his chest, hiding it from Oikawa, who leans forward, trying to peak at what he’s doing.

 

Done. Iwaizumi plops the notebook back on the desk, and cracks his knuckles victoriously. Oikawa resumes a normal sitting position on his stool, and gives his ace a disappointed and disgusted look. “Really? A middle finger? I didn’t realize you had lost all of your creativity already, Iwa-chan. And at such a young age too. What a shame.”

 

“Oh, fuc-”

 

Iwaizumi’s thoughtful addition to the conversation is interrupted as he notices Oikawa’s sly grin, and how he has suddenly transformed into a model student, writing down formulas in his notebook, his arm conveniently covering their artwork. A harsh cough makes Iwaizumi look to his right. Yoshida looks down at the pair from behind his glasses. “Anything wrong over here, gentlemen?”

 

“Um. No?” Iwaizumi cringes internally at the questioning tone in his voice, and can practically see Oikawa’s grin behind him. Strangely enough it seems to be enough for Yoshida, who simply shakes his head sadly and wanders to intimidate another group.

 

Oikawa sighs and rolls his eyes, despite the soft smile gracing his face. “Your eloquence never ceases to surprise me, Iwa-chan. I’m so lucky to know someone so well spoken.”

 

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi kicks his leg from under the table, and they begin the usual argument about how abusive he is, and how Oikawa deserves it. Iwaizumi is glad to fall into such a familiar routine, if only to distract himself from how hot his face feels. No one should be allowed to smile like that, let alone Oikawa. He has too much going for him already.

 

Life is unfair, he supposes.

 

He wonders what he’s done to deserve this. There was that one time he killed a tiny beetle that had wandered into Oikawa’s kitchen instead of letting it loose outside. He’s always figured the beetle would come back for it’s revenge, but never thought it would be so vicious as to give him a crush on the most overwhelming person he had ever met.

 

Iwaizumi sighs again, and longs for the test tube. This was going to be a long week.

 

* * *

 

Day Two

 

They come into the lab before school starts the next day in the hopes of avoiding the mindless, never-ending chatter that fills the room during class. It seems that everyone else has had the same idea, and they barely make it to an empty table before the room is full.

 

Oikawa sits on one of the stools, blankly staring ahead as he sips on his coffee. Iwaizumi doesn’t bother him as he starts pulling up certain things on the computer and organizes the little they had accomplished the day before.

 

Iwaizumi had long ago discovered all the quirks and responsibilities that came with being the person that knew the great Oikawa Tooru best. One quirk for example, was the setter’s relationship with coffee. Oikawa insisted on ingesting one cup of bitter black coffee every morning, and for good reason. The bright, bubbly Oikawa that most people saw didn’t just hop out of bed in the morning, and was always preceded by a zombie-fied, early morning version of the more popular model. Oikawa usually ran out of coffee every three or four weeks, which meant the world was doomed to finally lay eyes on the most disgustingly sleepy person ever to walk the Earth. This of course was all hypothetical as long as someone else brought him some, which Iwaizumi usually did.

 

Iwaizumi had been a little late with the coffee today, and allows Oikawa some time and space to finish it and perk up.

 

He checks his watch. They have one hour before class starts. Not enough to do anything substantial, but certainly something. He taps his pencil against the desk for a moment before coming up with something that maybe, possibly might work. He starts writing out the rough draft of a procedure, only to scribble it out a few minutes later, the eraser marks leaving the desk looking like a rubber war-zone.

 

Rinse and repeat. Thirty minutes later, Iwaizumi is ready to tear his hair out. He’s given up using the tiny sliver of eraser left on his pencil, and has taken to angrily scribbling out anything that won’t work, after all.

 

He glances over at Oikawa only to see he seems to be having the same problem as well. The setter appears to have finished his coffee, but the work has kept him mellow and quiet. Oikawa glances up at Yoshida, who sits at his desk, and back down at his coffee, as if he wishes there were some left he could pour over their teacher’s head.

 

Twenty minutes after that and Iwaizumi’s come across a gold mine of inspiration. His scowl turns into a dorky grin as he finishes the rough draft of a new procedure, one that might actually work. He finishes writing and looks down lovingly at his work. He turns to show it to Oikawa, his eyes flushed with pride and excitement.

 

Iwaizumi begins opening his mouth to say something to get the other boy’s attention, but the setter is already staring at him, his eyes soft and his cheeks stained pink. Normally Iwaizumi would find this strange enough to remark upon, but he’s just figured everything out! Solved all their problems! He’s a genius, and Oikawa is going to want to buy him Agedashi Tofu for a month.

 

Oikawa shakes his head, and the soft look is gone. Iwaizumi wishes he could will it back, or at least that he’d been smart enough to take a picture. He tosses the notebook over, and watches expectantly as Oikawa picks itup. He hands it back a moment later with a sigh, his shoulders slumping forward slightly. “We can’t use Acetic Anhydride.”

 

“Ughhhh.” Iwaizumi buries his face in his hands, chemistry notebook falling to the table with a thud.

 

Oikawa pats him on the back sympathetically and murmurs, “You tried your best, Iwa-chan.”

 

Iwaizumi remains unresponsive until the bell rings, when Oikawa starts poking him with his pencil. He’s back to his animated self, as if the grumpy Oikawa and excitable Iwaizumi from minutes before have swapped places. “Wake up, sleeping beauty~”

 

Oikawa dances out of the way as Iwaizumi tries to grab him, and his bubbly laughter pulls the latter off of his stool. “You know, all the lines in your face go away when you sleep. It’s so abnormal, it’s actually disgusting. I’m not sure how some unlucky girl will find the strength to wake up to-” he makes a vague hand gesture that encomposses the entirety of Iwaizumi. “-that. It’s really a pity, Iwa-chan.”

 

He snorts in response. “Says the man that drools in his sleep.”

 

“I do not!” He pauses for a moment, as if he’s caught himself in the lie. “...You have no proof.”

 

“No, I do not. But Makki does.” Iwaizumi smiles softly at the offended sound Oikawa makes, and they continue the argument, delving into who’s an uglier sleeper. They part ways before the winner is decided, but Iwaizumi knows his side is unbeatable. Oikawa may be beautiful and pretty and handsome and all sorts of things when he’s awake, but he’s an absolute disaster after his head hits the pillow. He smiles fondly at memories of messy bed hair and loud snoring. Maybe he was kind of glad his best friend wasn’t a test tube. Maybe.  

 

* * *

 

Day Three

 

“It’s getting dark outside, Oikawa.”

 

Iwaizumi rubs at the goggle shaped marks imprinted, probably forever, on his face. They’d stayed after school to perform an experiment or so, just to see if their procedure would work out. It hadn’t, and they had spent the last hour trying to figure out why.

 

“I know, I know. I just…” Oikawa goes back into concentration mode and drifts into silence, his tongue peaking out of the side of his mouth as he adjusts something in one of the beakers.

 

Iwaizumi sighs. He doesn’t know how to help or what to fix to make the experiment work. He wants to help Oikawa too, as the stress is practically coming off the man in visible waves. Oikawa Tooru, always the planner, had told Iwaizumi they would, no, _had_ to be done by Wednesday. It had turned out to be harder than they both expected, and they were nowhere near finishing.

 

“Hey, Shittykawa. Let’s-” He starts and is promptly interrupted.

 

“You two aren’t answering your phones.” Matsukawa’s voice drifts accusing from the doorway for a moment before he walks into the room, waving his cellphone in Oikawa’s face.

 

Hanamaki walks in behind him, shaking his head gravely.

 

“We’re working.” Oikawa replies bluntly, too annoyed at the experiment and surprised by the interruption to think of something clever to say.

 

“Tsk tsk.” Matsukawa continues waving his phone. “Hanamaki,should we let our dear friends continue working themselves to death, or should we save them from this terrible lab room?”

 

“I-” Oikawa starts, his face full of frustration. Any version of Oikawa that lets his emotions show so clearly on his face is almost never a good one. Hanamaki, realizing this, steps forward, pushing Matsukawa out of the way.

 

“We’re saving you. You too, Zoomi.” He boops Oikawa’s nose affectionately with his finger. “We’ll buy you some milk bread too, if you want.”

 

The setter visibly brightens at this, and turns to look at Iwaizumi, his eyes questioning.

 

The ace shrugs. “I’ve been ready to get out of here for a while. Why not.”

 

Oikawa flashes one of his signature smiles, although it stretches a little thin.

Iwaizumi’s heart melts at the improvement in attitude.

 

He shares a look of appreciation with their friends, and nods his thanks. He helps Oikawa put everything away, and grabs both of their bags so the setter doesn’t have to carry anything.

 

Oikawa sends a grateful smile Iwaizumi’s direction, and Iwaizumi can feel the rest of his heart leaking away. Oh well. It’s not like he needed it anyway.

 

“Soooo,” Oikawa begins, turning back back towards the other pair. “What were you two doing here so late, anyway?”

 

“Makin’ out.” Matsukawa and Hanamaki deapan simultaneously. Iwaizumi wonders if they’re joking or not. It’s hard to tell with those two. He makes a mental note to ask Oikawa about it later.

 

He rolls his eyes, and Oikawa makes a dramatic gagging noise. They finish packing up, and Oikawa bounces on his feet excitedly.

 

“Get in losers, we’re going shopping.” Oikawa grins, and Hanamaki dutifully reminds him that 1) they don’t have a car and 2) aren’t in a chick flick.

 

They walk to the crappy corner store down the road, Matsukawa and Hanamaki poking fun at Oikawa as they go.

 

“The great king doesn’t have any money? Are the royal coffers empty already?” Matsukawa puts his hand over his mouth, feigning shock.

 

“The milk bread population breathes a sigh of relief.” Hanamaki smirks.

 

“You said you would buy me some!” Oikawa’ pouts back, offended.

 

Matsukawa tuts disapprovingly and Iwaizumi shoots him a murderous look. “You’re buying.”

 

Matsukawa falls into step next to Hanamaki, and leans into him to whisper into his ear, his hand covering his mouth.

 

Hanamaki nods gravely at whatever’s been said.

 

“My associate and I have decided that I will indeed be buying.”

 

Oikawa smiles triumphantly, and chatters on about something trivial as they walk towards the old building. He stops them suddenly, holding his arms out to push them back just as Iwaizumi is about to open the door. “What the hell, Oikawa?”

 

“Look!” He points through the storefront window at the lights inside. Half of them are flickering anxiously, as if they can’t decide whether or not they’re ready to go out yet. “Do you think-”

 

Hanamaki whistles the X-Files theme as a way to both continue and shut down Oikawa’s sentence. Matsukawa makes his way over to the window and peers inside. “I don’t see anyone.”

 

Iwaizumi points to the front door, expression bored. “The sign says open.”

 

Oikawa stares at him as if he just suggested they jump off a cliff together. “We can’t just, walk in there. This is the part of the horror movie where one of us dies! And while we’re in mourning, the monster will pick another one of us off! And then we’ll turn against each other, and-”

 

Hanamaki holds up a hand to silence him. “Oikawa, you’re skipping ahead. This is actually the part of the movie where the stereotypical straight dude makes the more reasonable and gayer members of the party go inside. Then they die.”

 

They stand in silence for a moment. Iwaizumi glances at Oikawa. Oikawa finds something very interesting in the pavement beneath his feet. Hanamaki and Matsukawa hold a silent, yet meaningful conversation.

 

“I’m going in.” Iwaizumi grumbles, pushing the door open. A bell jingles cheerfully above him, a contrast to the eerie vibe of the rest of the store. “Stay out here if you want, I don’t care.”

 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki frown at each other, bringing an end to their conversation. They both shrug, and squeeze past Iwaizumi into the semi-darkness.

 

“Are you coming, Crappykawa?” Iwaizumi challenges, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Duh,” Oikawa rolls his eyes and grins. “Someone has to save our precious, tiny Iwa-chan from the monsters.” He pauses for a moment to consider something. “Or the aliens.” He dances around Iwaizumi and into the store before he has a chance to process the insult.

 

The inside is better than expected. It hasn’t changed much since the last time they’d been here, except for the flickering lights and concerning lack of employees or other customers.  

 

Iwaizumi finds himself alone in the entrance, everyone else having already ventured to their respective ailes. He makes his way towards the baked goods, stopping to grab a bag of frozen peas on the way. Almost half the lights are out or flickering in this aisle, but he’s able to faintly make out the familiar figure standing at the end, searching through the shelves.

 

He creeps up behind his friend, using the shadows for cover. The peas smash unceremoniously into Oikawa’s face, and he squeaks gracelessly. The sound is accompanied by Iwaizumi’s booming laughter. Oikawa spins around on his heels, face in a forced pout that’s bleeding away into a mischievous smile.

 

He bends down and picks up the bag, shoving it down Iwaizumi’s shirt. “Ha ha!”

 

He laughs triumphantly, turning on his heels once again to race down the aisle. Iwaizumi runs after him, stopping when Oikawa does in the dry goods. They both take their pick from the plentiful array of weapons before them. Oikawa grips a bag of family sized chips, sneering distrustfully. Iwaizumi tosses a bag of rice back and forth between his hands.

 

“Chips, Oikawa? Really? That’s weak of you.”

 

“I didn’t think my dainty Iwa-chan could take much more.” Oikawa shoots back.

 

He makes as if to throw the bag, before a loud crash has them both dropping their mock fighting stances.

 

They send each other questioning looks before racing down the aisle, only to bump into something.

 

Oikawa screams and Iwaizumi grabs onto his arm, pulling him back from whatever alien or monster has come to kill them.

 

“Iwaizumi-san?” The alien questions.

 

“Mad dog-chan?” Oikawa questions back, his face red.

 

Kyoutani takes a step back and shoves his hands in his apron self consciously. _Oh my god, an apron._ Iwaizumi is suddenly glad that Matsukawa and Hanamaki aren’t here, or the poor kid would never live this down.

 

“You work here, Kyoutani?” Iwaizumi asks, doing his best to not act like he was ready to kill whatever had been waiting to ambush them in the dark.

 

Kyoutani nods and his cheeks flush at the attention. Oikawa scoots closer to Iwaizumi.

 

“Are you the only ones here, or…” He looks uncomfortable, and the scowl gracing his face makes Iwaizumi sorry he’d been the stereotypical straight dude stupid enough to open the door.

 

“Makki and Mattsun are here, too.” Oikawa interrupts, trying too hard to be helpful.

 

Kyoutani scowls harder at him, and turns to Iwaizumi for answers.

 

“They’re here. They’re probably the source of the crashing, if that’s what you were wondering.”

 

Kyoutani grumpily nods his thanks and is about to storm away when Hanamaki and Matsukawa appear, faces flushed and clothes wrinkled.

 

Oikawa raises an eyebrow at Hanamaki, who shoots him a look as if to say, _Later._

 

“Sorry about the mess back there, Kyoutani.” Matsukawa smooths his hair back sheepishly. “We, uh, yeah.”

 

Kyoutani’s face reddens, and he stomps away, leaving the third years to stare at each other curiously.

 

“Well…” Hanamaki drones. “There goes my chance at senpai of the year. I think it’s time we leave, don’t you think?”

 

“I don’t have my milk bread yet, though. Oikawa points out. Iwaizumi realizes he’s still holding onto him, and lets go. Matsukawa shoots him a look, and Iwaizumi glares back at him. _Later_.

 

“I’ll buy you milk bread tomorrow morning, my dear captain. We do not want to be here when our lovely mad dog discovers the remains of what was the cereal aisle.” Hanamaki cringes at his own words, and Matsukawa starts to make his way towards the door. Oikawa and Iwaizumi share a look, and race outside after him.   


The walk home is a quiet one. They’ve paired off, with Matsukawa and Hanamaki leading the way. Oikawa watches them, and Iwaizumi can see the mental math he’s doing in his head.

 

“Let them have their moment.” Iwaizumi flicks Oikawa in the forehead.

 

“What? I wasn’t doing anything.” Oikawa pushes Iwaizumi away halfheartedly, keeping his eyes on the couple walking in front of them.

 

They’re not holding hands or anything, but their shoulders bump every so often and both of their faces shine with content.

 

“No, but you were about to ask them something. Leave it for tomorrow.” He has a few questions of his own, although it’s pretty obvious what the answers are.

 

Oikawa makes a tiny “hmph” sound of indignation, but they walk on in silence until it’s time to part ways.

 

“See ya, captain. Vice-captain.” Hanamaki flashes them a peace sign, and Matsukawa salutes the pair. They go their way, Oikawa and Iwaizumi go another.

 

The silence follows them, until Oikawa inevitably speaks up.

 

“Does it bother you, when they call you that? Vice-captain, I mean.”

 

Iwaizumi looks up, puzzled. “Why would it?”

 

Oikawa shrugs. “I don’t know. It’s just, we’re not really captain and vice-captain anymore. It’s sort of a reminder, don’t you think? That we couldn’t beat Ushiwaka, that Tobio’s better than me. Ecetera ecetera.”

 

Iwaizumi looks back down at his feet as they walk. He didn’t like thinking about any of that unless he had too, and had naively assumed Oikawa felt the same “We’re still _their_ captains. And it doesn’t mean any of that when they say it.”

 

The conversation dies there, and Iwaizumi can practically hear Oikawa working through whatever is in his head. It makes him anxious, and for a moment he has the urge to take Oikawa’s hand, to let him know they’re in this together, no matter if they still get to stand side by side on the court or not. Oikawa, always the more proactive of the two, speaks up first.

 

“I’m not just your captain, right Iwa-chan?” It’s phrased as a statement until the end, and Oikawa’s breezy facade cracks a bit as he words Iwaizumi’s nickname.

 

“What? Of course not.”

 

“Then, what am I?”

 

Iwaizumi sighs, exasperated. “What are you? Tooru-”

 

“Yes?” Oikawa interrupts eagerly, his eyes searching his friend’s face for something. He looks as though he wants to lean into Iwaizumi, but thinks better of it. Iwaizumi wonders why. Oikawa has never been good at respecting his personal space, why start now? The thought frustrates him, and he scowls.

 

“You’re my best friend. You know that.”

 

Oikawa processes the words for a moment, and then smiles brightly.

 

Iwaizumi has spent years cataloging Oikawa’s smiles. There are so many, too many for any reasonable person to possess. There’s one for the girls who he has to reject after they confess, and another for the girls he accepts. There are different ones for each member of their team, and still more for each member of every other. The one Oikawa uses for Iwaizumi in soft, private moments is his favorite. This isn’t one of those smiles. It’s his, “everything’s fine” smile, the one he reserves for when he twists his ankle and sits on the bench for two weeks, or after he loses to Ushijima and has to give the team a pep talk. It makes Iwaizumi’s heart ache.

  


Oikawa lights his face up, as if he realizes the smile isn’t enough to fool his best friend. His eyes don’t seem to get the same memo as the rest of his features. They’ve continued their longing search of Iwaizumi’s face, as if they’re disappointed in his answer. Iwaizumi stares into them, trying and failing to do his own searching.

 

“Of course I know that, silly Iwa-chan. I was just making sure _you_ hadn’t forgotten. You know, with that old man brain of yours, I worry about stuff like that happening.”

 

It’s a weak excuse, without any of the sharpness Oikawa’s teasing using has. Iwaizumi snorts, despite not finding any of it particularly funny. “Wow, so considerate of you.”

 

And there go the eyes again. Searching, searching. Oikawa has always been able to read Iwaizumi, and it’s strange to see him falling short now. It makes him squirm to be under scrutiny, especially when he doesn’t know what Oikawa is looking for.

 

Oikawa finally stops searching, and his eyes are sad before they glaze over and blend in with his smile. Iwaizumi has been on the receiving end of this smile plenty of times, but he’s never been the cause of it. He makes the impulsive decision to run away. Anything to stop looking at a face he doesn’t know how to fix. “Hey, I’m gonna- I, uh, left something at school. See you. Tomorrow.”

 

Oikawa’s face falls ever so slightly, but he recovers quickly enough and flashes a grin and a peace sign. “See ya, Iwa-chan.”

 

He shoves his hands in his jacket pockets, face warm as he walks away. He knows Oikawa better than anyone, and there’s no doubt in Iwaizumi’s mind that he’s going to take this the wrong way. Twist it, so that it means more than it should. He curses at himself as he walks towards the school, wondering when it’ll be safe to turn back around and how he ended up being such an idiot.

 

* * *

Day Four

  


Things are eerily quiet at their lab table. Yoshida walks over once again to ask if everything is fine, and this time Oikawa gives their excuses, voice light and breezy.

 

Oikawa isn’t lying, technically. They hadn’t fought yesterday, at least, Iwaizumi doesn’t think it was a fight. They’re not mad, and they’re not ignoring each other either. It’s just quiet.

 

Iwaizumi keeps sneaking glances at the taller boy, hoping to see something that’ll clue him in on how they stand with each other. Oikawa isn’t making this easy. His face is composed, and he’s entirely focused on scribbling away in his notebook.

 

And that’s another thing. How can they finish the lab when they aren’t really talking? Iwaizumi coughs to try and break the silence, but Oikawa doesn’t even flinch let alone look up.

 

“Oikawa.”

 

This earns him an airy hum from the setter, but he still doesn’t look up.

 

“We need to finish this.” He can’t decide if he’s talking about the lab, or something else. It’s better for Oikawa to decide anyway, he thinks.

 

Another hum. “I’m working on it. Don’t worry your silly little head about it, Iwa-chan.”

 

What is that supposed to mean? “We have to do this as a team, dumbass.”

 

Oikawa looks up at him then, eyes accusing. At least they had stopped their searching. “Class is ending.”

 

Iwaizumi looks around to see everyone else packing up. Crap. He turns to say something to Oikawa, but he’s already grabbed his stuff and is flirting around stools and bodies to get to the door.

 

A few minutes later, Iwaizumi sinks into a different seat and unwraps his lunch. He’s glad for the silence, happy that the mass of students around him won’t interrupt his thoughts. That is, until one does.

 

Matsukawa slips into the seat in front of him, and taps his long fingers on the table. “Did you do something to Oikawa?”

 

“I don’t know,” he groans. “I didn’t do anything on purpose.”

 

Matsukawa hums at this and continues his tapping. “Makki seems to think something’s wrong with him.”

 

“And he told you this when?”

 

“Just now.” Matsukawa points across the room to another table. Oikawa and Hanamaki sit close together. Hanamaki laughs at something Oikawa says, and pats his hair gently. “Hanamaki told me that Oikawa told him that you abandoned him yesterday after we left.”

 

Iwaizumi frowns. “Oikawa told Makki this,” he deadpans. “Really. _Our_ Oikawa.” Oikawa has never been an open book, and it’s surprising that he decided to confide in someone so quickly, even if that person is one of his closest friends.

 

Matsukawa shrugs. “They talk about this sort of stuff a lot, apparently.”

 

Before Iwaizumi has time to ask what “stuff” means, Matsukawa’s phone beeps. He checks it quickly, and pulls himself from his seat, looking back anxiously. “Talk to him about it, alright? I gotta go do-” he vaguely gestures to nothing, leaving Iwaizumi even more confused than before “yeah. Bye.”

 

Iwaizumi groans, and puts his lunch away without eating anything. He’d have to talk to Oikawa first if he ever wanted to know what those eyes had been searching for, and why it’s such a big deal that he’d left.

 

Words are Oikawa’s strong suit, not Iwaizumi’s. Sure, he’s good at coming up with something helpful or comforting, but he has no idea how to bring this up without making it worse.

 

Whatever. They’re Oikawa and Iwaizumi. An ace and his setter. A king and his knight. They’ll find a way to work it out. And hopefully soon. The lab, due in less than a day, nags at the back of Iwaizumi’s mind.

 

 

* * *

Day Five  


Dusty. Iwaizumi sneezes as he walks into a practically abandoned, entirely ancient lab room.

 

He’d rushed to Yoshida’s room this morning, hoping to sneak in some more work before actual class. A lab room filled to the brim with anxious students had been his reward for waking up early, and he’d begun to walk away in disgrace before Yoshida had told him of the unused lab room at the other end of the school.

 

He sits his stuff down at the first visible table. He thinks of something funny about how the dirty room matches a certain someone’s personality perfectly, and almost turns to tease Oikawa before he realizes the setter won’t be behind him. They hadn’t planned to meet early to work on the lab, and Iwaizumi wasn’t planning on filling him in about his secret work session.

 

“Looking for someone?” A figure strides into the room, and it only takes a second for Iwaizumi to realize who it is. Oikawa. Of course it is. Oikawa, who’s sometimes gone when Iwaizumi wishes he wasn’t and is always there when Iwaizumi wishes he was gone.

 

“If I was, it wouldn’t be for you.”

 

Oikawa drops his stuff next to Iwaizumi’s, and the sound amplifies through the empty room. He sits down and organizes the tools already on the table. Bunsen burner, test tubes, stirring rods. Iwaizumi pouts.

 

He’s not being ignored necessarily, but Oikawa isn’t playing their usual game. It’s weird. Uncomfortable. He doesn’t know what to say to fix things, so he does what Oikawa would do in this situation.

 

He drops to his knees and waddles over to Oikawa’s chair. Oikawa eyes him suspiciously for a moment before returning to his work.

 

“Oikawa.”

 

No response. Iwaizumi sighs. Goodbye dignity. “ _Tooru_.”

 

Oikawa flinches at this, and Iwaizumi frowns. Is he always this difficult when Oikawa tries to get his attention? He finally understands why Oikawa always acts so dramatic.

 

What else would he usually have to endure right about now? Iwaizumi blows into Oikawa’s ear and starts poking his side. “Tooru-chan.”

 

A small smile tugs at Oikawa’s lips (a victory!), but he forces it into a pout just as quickly and eyes Iwaizumi suspiciously. “...What are you doing?”

 

Iwaizumi blows into his face another time for good measure. “Getting you to talk to me.”

 

“I’ve been talking to you.”

 

“Not normally.”

 

He shrugs.

 

“Tell me what’s wrong. Did I do something, or-”

 

“You didn’t do anything,” Oikawa rolls his eyes. “Always the worrier, Iwa-chan.”

 

Iwaizumi ignores the irony of that statement and tugs at Oikawa’s arm so he’s forced to put down his pencil. “Talk to me. What’s wrong.”

 

The pout turns into a frown. “You’ll think it’s stupid.”

 

“I think everything you say is stupid. Come on, Oikawa.”

 

Oikawa huffs, and turns to face the still kneeling ace, so that his legs practically straddle Iwaizumi’s chest. “The other day, when we were talking, you said I was your best friend.”

 

Iwaizumi tilts his head to the side, like a dog trying to decipher what his owner has just said. “Do you not consider us best friends, or-”

 

“Patience, Iwa-chan. I wasn’t done yet.” He takes a deep breath. “I’m just. I don’t want that, from you. I mean, I _do_ want that, but that’s not all I want. I mean, being your friend is nice and all but-”

 

“Wait.” Iwaizumi interrupts before Oikawa starts rambling incomprehensibly. He runs his hands through his hair anxiously. “Let me get this straight. You _don’t_ want to be friends with me anymore?”

 

“No! Ugh, stupid Iwa-chan. I want to be your best friend, but I want to be a friend you want to make out with! I mean, not in a friends with benefits way, or like, a booty call, I mean, I want to hold your hand, and be able to take you on stupid, cheesy dates. I have a list, Iwa-chan! I made a list of dates that I’ll never get to take you on, because you hate me now and-”

 

“Wait.” Iwaizumi is grateful for the word. “You’re not straight?”

 

Oikawa blushes now, as if the weight of everything he’s said has finally dawned on him. “...No.”

 

“Oh, thank god. That would make this really awkward.” Iwaizumi brings he hands up to cup Oikawa’s face, and strains upwards to reach his mouth.

 

It’s pretty terrible, as far as first kisses go. Oikawa makes a tiny “oof” noise of surprise as their lips meet, and then he starts _smiling_. Not a small, easily kissable smile, but a full blown, reaches to the eyes smile. There’s too much teeth, but Iwaizumi suffers through it anyway. Because he loves this smiley boy, and would go through a thousand awful kisses if it meant making him happy.

 

Oikawa has always been good at doing just the right thing at just the right time. Unfortunately, he often does the opposite as well. He stands up suddenly, and Iwaizumi unintentionally mimics Oikawa’s “oof” from earlier as he falls to the ground. “Water!”

 

“What the actual fuck, Oikawa.”

 

“We weren’t using enough water! I knew it! Oh my god, we need to hurry Iwa-chan.” He turns back to the desk, and works hurriedly to start the experiment again, as if he hadn’t just kissed his best friend for the first time

 

Iwaizumi gives up. He lets his head fall to the floor, and stares up at the ceiling. He should have seen it coming. Nothing is ever simple with Oikawa. But, Iwaizumi thinks as he notices the warm feeling in his chest, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh this is my first fic from iwa's perspective, so i hope i did okay!!
> 
> i had a lot of fun writing this, but i got super tired of writing it at the end so sorry if there are any mistakes !!!
> 
> anyway, matsuhana had a pretty eventful week while all of this was happening, so i might write something for that eventually too :3c
> 
> (pls hmu @softiwaizumi on tumblr if u wanna cry about hq!! or iwaoi. ilyall)


End file.
